Percabeth Betrayed
by StuyFantasyLover69
Summary: It's after the war. Percy and Annabeth have but their friends and family. It seems like all they need, but other people matter too. What happens if the other people of the world turn their back on the saviors of the world?
1. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Percy POV/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I suppose it didn't really make sense. Why exactly did I always get to be the hero? Why precisely did Annabeth have to be the most cool, collected person anyone has ever met? Why was I the most powerful demigod to ever exist? How did I end up with the gorgeous blond every perverted guy was chasing (A/N: no pun intended) after?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"These were all questions I had no answer to. I was never the one who was seeking this power. Nor did Annabeth want this attention and the hate./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I understand that everyone who is well-known get faith and hate, but it seems to me that I get an overwhelming amount of both. My friends and family; my life, my purpose, and the reason I was fighting, always have and will be the most like gods and goddesses in my eyes. We are interdependent to the point of leniency, and we will never bail on each other./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But we all understand that the war changed us./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Annabeth POV/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span id="docs-internal-guid-0188f108-2646-2719-c825-038baa768b3f"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It seems that all should be well. Percy and I, the most celebrated power couple of the mythological world, are together and it seems that we already got our Cinderella ending./span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The truth begs to differ./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After countless battles and gruesome wars, it was a miracle that all of our friends kept their sanity. Sugar-coating it won't help. War is a bloody matter, one that consistently doesn't allow for rest, peace, and purpose. The only thing that kept all of us going was the thought of the lack of war. Then, holding my title as the daughter of the wisdom goddess, why do we fight to cease fighting?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The wars changed our lives. We will never be the same again. But it is upon each other that we depend and it is upon each other that we can make it through the hardest section of acceptance, denial. At least we have each other./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Piper POV**

Percy and Annabeth are the epitome of the Other Half; where a couple are actually one human who spend their lives looking for each other. If I were to embrace my Aphrodite half, I would of squealed for four days and four nights the night Annabeth kissed Percy. Then again, I would be lying if I were to say I was not ever jealous of them.

They were just so easy together, it sometimes hurt to watch. Jason was great, of course. We have always loved each other, and we are nigh inseparable. But the fact that our relationship was built upon an illusion doesn't help at all. Nor the fact that our relationship was sometimes viewed for one purpose, to unite the Greek and Roman aspects of the mythological world.

As life goes on after the war and my actions seem unnecessary, extra, cruel, and/or suspicious, my justifications are true and logical justifications. If one were to travel in time before and after the war, it didn't take any sort of knowledge about the seven to know that the war was an event that brought up dark aspects of ourselves. Perseverance is our only hope.

 **Jason POV**

My life is supposed to be gratefully perfect. War and bloodshed are over, and that was what we were fighting for. Gaea is in a deep slumber, and Leo is back, without a scratch, and with the love of his life in tow. Piper and I are the closest nominee for most adorable couple we could get to Percy and Annabeth, and all the Romans who didn't make it died an honorable death.

But life wasn't the Isles of the Blessed of the mortal world for me now. Being the son of Jupiter, no matter how selfless I am at heart, lust for power and need for victory were unavoidable traits I inherited from Jupiter. From the guy who has been crowned the most powerful demigod of all time to the girl crowned the most intelligent demigod of all time, things are understandably quite tense between us. We would, without hesitation, lay down our lives for each other, but natural rivalry between characteristics will prove to become more of an issue after the war than before or during.


End file.
